Last hope for Middle Earth
by Starling Birdsong
Summary: Faye is an ordinary girl, who lives in our world. One day she finds a ring... In some sort of way she ends in Middle Earth. It is dark and evil spreads in the whole world. Then she encounters the last remaining elves and together they try to find Galadrie
1. Prologue

**1.Prologue**

_Everything was dark, the forests were covered in shadows, the water was no peaceful river any more, and the night was darker than it ever had been before. Fear ruled over the land, to hide, was your only chance to survive. No man, no place was safe any more. Everywhere you went, you see the darkness taken over all of the good things in the world, you'd encounter the filthiest creatures walking on the roads. No bird would sing their beautiful song again; you'd only hear the shouts of dark beasts crawling over the place.  
__She knew she had to handle quickly, if she wanted to survive and if she wanted to let her men survive this time of evil.  
__The darkness has reached her land, her residence. All the beautiful things will vanish in the dark. Unless she would do what she had to do. It would be the only chance to save it from the complete darkness of evil spirits.  
__For a long time she had been thinking about doing it, but she simply did not had the courage for it. But, in one of the last beautiful summer nights, she had seen and felt the evil spreading towards her land. That night, she had decided to do it, to save it from evil. _

_The white woman sat upon her throne, deeply sunken in thoughts. She had a puzzled look on her face. Her great beauty was grooved by intense worries. Her throne was covered in white, which reflected in her eyes. She was known as the Lady of the Light, with little sparkles in her eyes. But now, the great sparkles of hope were sharply diminuend.  
__The great wizard entered the hall and woke her up out of her thoughts. He spoke with a softly voice, full of respect towards her. The white woman knew he had the knowledge of many years, to consult her. She knew he would be the link to the only chance she'd left. She knew that all very well. _

_The time had come.  
The lady followed the wizard to wherever he was guiding her. They passed the river, deeply into the woods. The forest was darker than usual and it was quiet, it was awfully quiet in the forest of her home. No noises of animals captured her ears, none at all. The wizard walked fast, almost too fast. He had a restless look on his face. All the time he was looking at things she couldn't see. Together they walked silently through the forest, till they reached the place he was searching for. There, in the middle of an open place in the forest, was a door, covered with golden leaves from the tree. The door was old and the weather had not been nice for it. The door stood there alone, there was no hall or anything behind it. It was just a door...  
It was a rather small door, it reached the lady's breast. It was a holy place filled with magic.  
__The wizard stopped in front of the door and looked at the woman. He said nothing, but took some sort of magic object from behind the door. _

_The white lady prepared herself, knowing what would happen next. She closed her eyes and reached for her finger. There she took it off and gave it to him. The wizard began to whisper something in an old and forgotten language. And the door began to open slowly. Soon other voices began to whisper the old language. Voices, coming out of the door. Out of the object the wizard was holding, came some sort of greyish fog. The fog made the lady feel dizzy. But this dizziness was no ordinary one, it felt stronger. She felt losing her balance and felt on the floor, everything went black... The last thing she had seen, was the wizard throwing the thing she had given him into the door._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Writers note:

I must say I'm not English, I'm Dutch. And that means my grammar isn't super yet.  
And I'm terribly sorry if I made any major mistakes... I hope you don't mind too much.

Next chapter is coming soon!  
Please enter your revieuws )  
xx Starling


	2. Wake up

**2. Wake up **

Faye woke up with a shock. Immediately she sat straight up in her bed, breathing heavily. She was all sweaty and hot, but it became almost normal for her. She looked around, confused, not knowing where she was.  
The only light came from the full moon. The blue curtains held the light back, but an open space between them couldn't prevent some of the light to get into the room.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember something, but she did not know what.

_The wizard was older she could remember. But his grey cloak still matched his greyish eyes perfectly... He looked at her with a stern expression, though his eyes still twinkled with the lights of pleasure, when he looked at her. That look always gave her a shiver, but she liked it._

Who was that man? Somehow, Faye thought she knew him from somewhere. But she couldn't place where she'd met him.

Then, she recognized her bedroom. It was really a great relief to find yourself again in your own space. One glance at her digital clock told her more than enough. She should have known.

2:23 a.m.

It was that same time, every night, when she woke up from that dream. But when she actually tried to remember the dream, it was gone. Vanished into the air. Like an untouchable butterfly, flying away from you.

Peeved, she re-laid herself in her nice and comfortable bed. She did not pay any attention at her dream anymore. She sighed and closed her eyes again. The fatigue captured her quickly and she slept till dawn in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I found myself a beta-reader: drumrolls Brenna!  
Thanks hun, for doing this )

Please revieuws!


End file.
